


Heartbreak and Raspberries

by Diary



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Cross-Generational Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female-Male Friendship, Love, POV Hermes (Disney), POV Male Character, POV Nonhuman, Past Tense, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Hades/Persephone (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. A look at Persephone's crush on Hades from Hermes's POV. Complete.





	Heartbreak and Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hercules.

At the newest celebration Demeter was hosting, Hermes grinned at the unusually quiet Persephone and silently made a promise he’d mortalise and kill Hades if the idiot spoke harshly to her. Gently pushing her towards the general vicinity of the other god, he quietly said, “Go on, kiddo.”

Going over, Persephone adjusted her laurel wreath and softly tapped Hades. When he turned, she managed to look at him long enough to smile before holding out the gift. “I made this for you, Lord Hades. Please accept it.”

Studying the gift, Hades took it and patted her head. “Thanks, babe. You’re a good kid.” Handing it off to one of his minions, he went back to flirting with Aphrodite.

After briefly indulging in relief, Hermes put on a sympathetic face.

Unlike Zeus, Hades wasn’t one to go after significantly younger women, and with Persephone being a truly good kid, Hades would think her gift was just something she did for everyone who visited her mother’s paradise.

The important thing was, as long as Hades didn’t reject the gift or verbally belittle her, Hermes could soften her heartbreak.

Leading her inside to a couch, he used the nickname only he was still allowed to use and said, “Hey, little flower, he liked the gift. Swear by Styx he did.”

She muttered something.

“Little flower, you’re just too young right now. But trust me, in a few years, if you still want him to notice you, he will. He flirts with Aphrodite, ‘cause, everyone flirts with her. She ever gave him an actual chance, and he’d soon see she wasn’t what he was looking for.”

Persephone looked up, and feeling a pang at the sight of her tears, he wiped them away. Pulling her into a hug, he said, “I know it hurts, kiddo. Someday, it won’t, but right now, it does, and it isn’t teenage angst to think no one understands. Truth is, no one really can. That doesn’t make it any less real.”

Sniffling, she asked, “How many years?”

“Well,” he rubbed his fingers across his chin, “how ‘bout we get some raspberries and calculate?”

It didn’t take long to get her distracted by all the new Olympian gossip he’d picked up, and he saw her heartbreak being set aside as much as it could be as she licked sticky raspberry juice off her fingers and laughed at the story of the disastrous beauty contest.


End file.
